


Then Make a Wish

by bowshocks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowshocks/pseuds/bowshocks
Summary: An accompaniment to Welppp's "Curiosity Killed the Cat."





	Then Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiosity Killed the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087153) by [Welppp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welppp/pseuds/Welppp). 



> Some illustrations to accompany "Curiosity Killed the Cat" as a part of [The Big Sexbang Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebigsexbang)! Unfortunately, tumblr doesn't take kindly to explicit art anymore so it's going here :) Please take the time to read through the fic (especially so that all of this makes sense) and [listen to the playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hTYqvYByWLcpfpio0Mjk7?si=aSe-wNlTSXCrq5-2KuUd1g)


End file.
